


赛后会议

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 莱加内斯1-1马竞赛后更衣室mob





	赛后会议

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这场重点问题不在格子，我就是xjb倒一下黑泥，以及写完才想起来是客场，对不起莱加内斯的更衣室（
> 
> 更衣室mob，
> 
> 内含狗老师x格，其他队友x格
> 
> OOC，zzbzq，慎入。

他们从布塔克球场只带走了一分。

比起惨败来说不是特别糟糕，但也没有强上多少。

他慢吞吞地走回更衣室，落在队伍的后面，再后面就只剩被记者拦住采访的两个。他坐到自己位子上，保持着和其他队友一致的沉默（这并不多见，因为他通常是试图活跃气氛的那个），扯下被汗水黏在身上的长袖球衣。

 

“我们应该更有雄心些。”

他在汗湿的蜷曲卷发和球衣纠缠在一起时听见这句话，采访区离得不远，而更衣室的门也没有关严。

 

有人的动作停顿了一下，所有人都听见了那句话，更衣室的气氛变得有些古怪。

然后发言的当事人推门走了进来。

 

而顶着一头鸡窝的前锋像是没有注意到，继续和贴在皮肤上的布料斗争，这个姿势异常的别扭。

 

该死，他忘记先把袖标摘下来了。

 

一双手抓住了他的胳膊，帮他摘下了那个蓝色的圆环。

 

“你不该这么对待它。”

他转向这个声音的主人，看到年轻人的蓝眼睛（而他灼热目光的落点是那个袖标），感受到他们肌肤相触的热源，和他凑得过近的气息。

 

 

那是一切混乱的起点，然后事情就那么开始了。

现在这个房间里不再是只有收拾衣物悉促声的沉闷了。

 

卷曲的短发压在木质墙板上，小个子前锋被围困在逼仄的墙角，因为过分的刺激扬起脖子。

有人凑上去吻掉他颈上已经冰凉的汗珠，略带恶意地留下一个齿印。身体的每一处敏感都被抚弄，他晕乎乎的意识无法分辨来源，管他呢，反正是他队友中的一个。

 

“你应该带领我们赢下比赛的，你说对吗，小队长？”年轻人舔弄着他的耳蜗，低沉的嗓音混着水声敲在耳膜上。他开始便隐约意识到了年轻人的怒气来源于什么，只是没想到他会直白地讲出来。

 

从小成长于此的年轻人拥有对这个队伍无可比拟热爱，对他而言那个标志永远代表着队伍的精神支柱和胜利的方向。

 

而显然他没有完成这样的期待。

 

“我.......”法国人试图回答却被粗暴的亲吻打断，他甚至有点感谢这样的粗暴，因为事实上，他并不知道能去说些什么。

 

今天的比赛他收获了一个进球，然后又浪费了一个，再一次失去了胜利女神的眷顾。他们经历了沉闷的一个月，艰难的比赛和不令人满意的结果，对他们所有人来说都是一种折磨，对他亦然。

 

因此金发的前锋默许了他们有些粗暴的开拓，借着体液艰难地打开他的身体。嘴唇和牙齿，柔软的和坚硬的，交替落在他身上，他毫不吝啬地回以喘息和尖叫，在不算宽敞的更衣室里回响着欲望和混乱。

 

躁动的情绪急需一个宣泄的缺口，而性是最简单的代替选择。

 

他被搞得狼狈不堪，头发被揪得很痛，被性器挤占的唇舌张得发酸，因为快感绷紧的腰身上沾满了黏糊糊的体液，后穴过分的入侵像要把他整个劈开。

可他不在乎，睁着被泪水模糊一片的蓝眼睛祈求更多——更多带着血腥味的亲吻，更多带着不甘和愤怒的侵入。

 

他们的心里都燃着渴望胜利的火焰，在压抑之中越燃越旺，叫嚣着宣泄，叫嚣着酣畅淋漓的释放，他和凑上来的人毫无章法地亲吻，在剧烈的动作中发出哭泣一样的呻吟，然后在极致的快感中陷入黑暗

 

他需要这个——如果这是错误，那至少，这是属于他们所有人的。


End file.
